/u/Totally Cecil
/u/Totally_Cecil's character profile. Character Name Jason Stroh, known as "Sue" to his fellow gang members, and is (acting) proud to be called by that name Character Level 1 Character Title None Character Team Affiliation Power Current Location None '''Exact Location: '''N/A Power/Ability Powers and physical attributes are kept for 30x of the time Jason makes contact for, unlike memories which are kept for 60x percent of that time. Persona: The memories, powers, and physical traits of a person killed by Jason's absorption power (Usual kill time: 10 min) or died while being absorbed. These are permanent unless Jason discards them or replaces one with another persona. It takes 5 sec for Jason to transform into his chosen Persona. Current Persona Limit: 1. Jason can only carry one power-set from absorption at a time, and switching to a persona or absorbing someone else removes all physical traits and abilities, and halves the time he keeps the memories of the previous victim for. He also can't use his absorption power while in another persona, although Jason can exit it at any time. Inspired by /u/Countaardvark. Jason feels a tiny fraction of the physical pain that his victim is subjugated to, but only while moving, which grows the longer Jason is using his power; 10 seconds of contact feels like sores all over his body, 60 seconds feels like he's trapped in a small room with rusty nails everywhere. This limitation may not always come into effect when fighting multiple opponents that share the same traits (for example, someone with the shadow-clone jutsu would be no different from one person when several clones are absorbed at once). If the situation ever arises where Jason is absorbing from multiple people at the same time, Jason will become a morph of all of those being touched at the same time, until contact is broken with one of them, at which point their powers are removed from Jason's body and the absorbed memory cycle reduced by one half. This cycle continues if others continually break off, halving the time limit of all other memories as well, until Jason gets to keep the memories and powers of the last person he touched for the proper time limit. suggested by /u/nkonrad. Jason's powers can affect nonliving beings- # On contact with an bio-organic being, power performs as specified above. # On contact with a bio-synthetic being (like my character, or a Borg), the effects are halved. # On contact with a mechanical being, no physical attributes may be taken, but memories/data can be absorbed if contact is made with any data transfer or storage device. The transfer may leave the robot in a temporary reboot state. # On contact with a non-mechanical, non-biological life-form (magic based, such as a sentient statue), no transfer occurs, but the enchantment is slowly drained, at a rate of 15% per minute. The only other lethal weapon besides him is his switchblade, which is conveniently hidden in his left shoe. Backstory Jason Stroh lives in the worst part of New York with a brother, a sister, and two loving parents who fear for his life as part of the Nok gang. He has no idea where his powers originate from; his first experience with them was the summer before high school, when he pushed a girl out of the way of a motor bike and absorbed some of her memories Basic Personality This young Stroh is the firstborn of his family, and the most burdened. He lives a lonely life, occasionally conversing with his psychology and drama club buddies at lunch, but rarely seen speaking to anyone other than a teacher at any other time, at least during school hours. Occasionally he has to help out the Nok gang after instantly switches gears, acting more violent to "fit in" and swearing like he has !@#ing terets. Although he works hard to at least get B's in all of his classes, he somehow finds time to daydream and work on his art, which is good for crap. He hopes to someday to become a great artist or actor Adventure Summary Waiting to begin